A New shot at Life
by NWszolek2010
Summary: The events after Edmond and his family leave the Chateau...


After The Château...

Edmond, Mercedes Albert and Jacapo are home in their Mansion, They are very happy they are at peace. I own nothing.

"Edmond I need you..."

"Mercedes, What is it..."

"I Feel Faint..." she ran over to the open window and threw up...

"Mercedes!" Edmond ran over to his wife catching her just before she fell over... "Albert get a doctor! Your mother is ill, can you hear me darling." he scooped her up and laid her on the bed

"uhhhhhhhh, darling I think I'm fine now..."

"No, the doctor is on his way He is going to take a look at you, I will not risk your health."

"father, the doctor is here, Do you want me to fetch Jacapo.."

"there is no need to bother him, thank you for coming so quickly..."

"Countess Dantes, can you tell me how you are feeling?"

"Call me Mercedes and I was feeling as if I were about to pass out and then I was sick... I haven't experienced such terrible spells since..." A smile came about her very quickly.

"Since When Mother?"

"Since I was first pregnant with you. oh Doctor is it possible? She wanted Edmond to experience the joy of raising a child with her.

"I will have to examine you further; however a woman knows her body better than a doctor at times..."

"we will leave alone so that you can do so Doctor, I love you Mercedes..."

"Could Mother really be pregnant..."

"Anything is possible"

"But father, at her age, it's just not healthy for women to have children, even for young women, it's hard... I'm worried for her..."

"Do not dwell on the things that scare you my son, your mother has survived worse things than Childbirth..." Edmond embraced his son.

"What things father.."

"Well for starters she was very ill as a child, One night she developed a very high fever, many were sick in those days, but after a few days, the fever just ceased... your mother is the strongest woman I have ever met.."

"I've decided that I want a little sister..."

"Now Albert, know this, first of all, I could never love a child more than I love you, if we were to have another son, he would not replace you... I wish I could have been there for every moment of you life. The Moment your mother revealed that you and I were father and son I was filled with so much unending happiness. you are my pride and joy"

"I know, I just would like to see you fuss over a little girl instead of trying to protect me all of the time, I am an adult you know..." he said jokingly

"Count Dantes, your wife appears to have a gift..."

"hmm?"

"Her assumptions were correct, congratulations!"

_oh my dear lord, you are blessing me again... do I deserve such gifts, I am not complaining though... _Edmond thought to himself...

"Edmond, Albert..."

"Oh my dear, is it true?" he embraced

"Yes Edmond... Albert, how do you feel about this my son?"

"I just want happiness for you and Father... But I am scared for your health"

"You have nothing to worry about Albert.."

Edmond layed beside Mercedes in their bed, something he had just recently gotten used to. He couldn't help but start to cry.

"Edmond, my love, are you alright?"

"Yes, I am just so happy, you have filled my heart with so much joy it is begining to overflow..."

"when you came back into my life I just knew we were going to be happy for the rest of me life."

"And now we get another child to watch grow... oh how I wish I could have been there for you and Albert..." He starts to weep harder.. "you had to endure all that pain without me..."

"None of that can be changed my love..."

"And when I was so blinded by revenge, I put my son in a dangerous situation I had him kidnaped and tied up, he must have been so scared, I almost killed him when he fought against me, and if you had not shown up, our son would be dead..." he was still filled with remorse over this, the thought of him almost killing his own son just to get revenge ate him up every day even though Albert had taken an immediate liking of him. He just couldn't forgive himself.

"He is not angry with you, he loves you so very much and besides, It would have been My fault for not telling you that night, the night that we made this little one..." she smiled and pulled him in for a kiss.

Edmond scooted his body down, positioning his head on Mercedes' stomach. "This baby is a second chance for me to be a father and words can't even begin to describe how happy I am to have you, this baby and Albert in my life... I would endure all the pain again, every scar on my back every briuse every bit of sadness was worth coming back to you!"

Both with tears streaming down their faces they began to kiss. Edmond with one hand on Mercedes' stomach and the other behind her head.

"I love you so much..

"We Love you to Edmond"

"Good morning Father, Mother, Jacapo" All were in the dining room ready for breakfast. "So how are you feeling mother?"

"I'm feeling fine.. Jacapo there is a reason we called you down to breakfast so early, We wanted you to be the first thing to know.."

" Yes Countess..."

"Please call me Mercedes Jacapo, we have discussed this!"

"My apologies Mercedes, what is it that you wish to tell me?"

"Edmond and I are expecting another baby!"

"Zatara! This is wonderful"

"I know Jacapo, we are so happy and we have discussed this and are in agreement, we would like you to be our child's God- Father."

"It would be my pleasure Zatara..."

He lay there gazing at her pregnant form. She had just bathed and was putting on her night clothes. In a few months he was going to be a father again and this time he would be damned if he missed a single moment of it. he watched as Mercedes placed a hand on her stomach and start to cry.

Edmond leaped from the bed, "What's wrong my love is it the baby.."

"No, nothing is wrong, the baby is leaping in my belly, come feel."

He didn't hesitate, "my goodness, our little girl seems so happy"

"girl... you seem so certain..."

"I'm Never wrong, even when I'm Wrong" He smiled coyly

"We will see"

A/N What do you think, Comment and I will continue… Hope you like it


End file.
